


Главенство

by fandom_Kylux_2016, KisVani



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, OOC, er - Freeform, Нездоровые отношения, Отсылки к другим произведениям, антиутопия, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти Сноука Первый Орден и Сопротивление приходят к решению поделить галактику. Хакс строит собственное государство, согласно своим представлениям на этот счет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Главенство

Утро встречало их зеленоватым светом.  
  
Когда в течение дня местное солнце поднималось выше, то оно выцветало, становилось белым, но на рассвете атмосфера этой планеты добавляла в него мертвенной зелени, что трупными пятнами ложилась на кожу.  
  
Хакс отвел взгляд от плеч Кайло и поднялся с кровати.  
  
Комната, которую они заняли в полностью отстроенном крыле, была почти пуста. Кровать напротив окна, стекло которого подрагивало от защитного экрана на нем, письменный стол с креслом и шкаф, утопленный в стене. Ни украшений, ни личных вещей, не считая датападов. Голый холодный пол, пустые стены. Пока что большего и не нужно. Им обоим, если подумать, больше никогда не было нужно.  
  
Разве что еще зеркало не помешало бы.  
  
Когда Хакс уже вернулся из ванной и почти закончил одеваться в привычный мундир, проснулся Кайло. Откинул одеяло и потянулся, позволяя лучам зеленоватого рассвета скользнуть по обнаженному телу. Холод его словно бы не беспокоил.  
  
— Куда ты торопишься? — спросил Кайло, глядя на Хакса.  
  
— У меня совещание.  
  
— Пропусти.  
  
Кайло встал с кровати и взлохматил волосы, словно нарочито выставляя себя напоказ и точно зная, какое впечатление производит на Хакса.  
  
— Увы, не могу, — ответил тот со вздохом, он искренне наслаждался зрелищем, даже в таком мертвенном освещении, но дела не терпели отлагательств. — Сегодняшнее обсуждение касается моей роли в… будущем государстве. Очевидно, что я не могу оставаться просто генералом и дальше.  
  
— И что, теперь ты будешь кем… Императором?  
  
Кайло сказал это нейтрально, так, чтобы или свести все в шутку, или обсудить всерьез. В зависимости от ответа.  
  
— Не императором, — поморщился Хакс, — Первый Орден — наследники Империи, но не Империя. Я буду командующим, расом, эмиром, августом или диктатором… тем званием, которое выберем мы с моими людьми.  
  
Хакс отвернулся от Кайло и прошел к окну, глядя на копошение дроидов в лучах восходящего солнца. Машины будут строить новые здания и восстанавливать старые сутками напролет. Стены, башни, коридоры и балконы… в соответствии с проектом, который Хакс утвердил в начале недели. Лично ему он казался излишне вычурным, сам он был сторонником минимализма, но ему напомнили, что Первый Орден старается отступить от милитаристских мотивов в том, что не касается войны напрямую.  
И напомнили, что именно это направление выбрал он, Хакс, когда несколько месяцев назад сел за стол переговоров. И раньше, когда после гибели Верховного лидера Сноука сказал: «Нам нужно что-то постоянное».  
  
Кайло подошел и обнял Хакса со спины, удерживая поперек груди, окутывая почти противоестественным для человеческого тела теплом и ощущением чего-то, чему не существовало названия. Тем, что появляется за секунду до удара молнии, когда уже слышишь потрескивание в воздухе: ужас, осознание неминуемости и чистый восторг. Хакс считал, что именно так проявляется та самая пресловутая Сила.  
  
— Если ты решишь назваться императором, то никто не сможет тебе запретить, — прошептал Кайло ему на ухо. — Именно благодаря тебе все это происходит. Именно ты остановил войну.  
  
Хакс слегка откинулся ему на грудь, прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе секундную слабость: собственный образ в императорском облачении, словно на старых голограммах.  
  
— Нет, — выдохнул Хакс, — Империя проиграла, Кайло. А мы не должны проиграть.  
  
— Но тебя все равно станут называть императором, — Кайло прикусил мочку уха и слегка оттянул ее, явно наслаждаясь дрожью Хакса. — Уже сейчас все шепчутся про «новую Империю».  
  
Он был прав. Хакс слышал эти разговоры и слышал это название. Сторонники произносили его с восторгом и гордостью, противники — с отвращением.  
  
— Ты подсказал мне идею, — сказал Хакс, открывая глаза. — Мне нельзя позволять называть себя правителем в той или иной форме, позволять делать из меня образ.  
  
— Обращайся, — хмыкнул Кайло, разжимая объятия и отступая, — я буду ждать тебя после совещания. Здесь.  
  
— Это попытка убедить меня закончить быстрее? — спросил Хакс, поправляя мундир и оборачиваясь к Кайло.  
  
— Именно, — ухмыльнулся тот, опять укладываясь на кровать. — Все мои рыцари на заданиях и вернутся еще нескоро, а сеанс связи назначен на вечер.  
  
Хакс знал об этом ничуть не хуже Кайло. Как знал обо всем достаточно важном в Первом Ордене. Но он ценил откровенность. В этом был символ доверия Кайло к нему. Он слишком долго воздвигал стены между собой и другими людьми, слишком долго видел себя стоящим в одиночестве против всего мира. Сноуку это было удобно, Хаксу — не настолько. Но, если подумать, из Кайло мог бы получиться отличный символ величия Первого Ордена. Хотя бы потому, что он уже был живым символом.  
  
— Увидимся позже, — сказал Хакс вслух.  
  


***

  
Если бы кто-то пять лет назад сказал о том, что Первый Орден достигнет мира с Сопротивлением, Кайло рассмеялся бы ему в лицо. Или ударил бы его Силой. Или допросил, как предателя.  
  
Если бы кто-то пять лет назад сказал, что он будет испытывать к генералу Хаксу что-то, кроме ненависти… долго бы этот шутник тоже не прожил.  
  
— У вас есть соображения по этому вопросу, магистр?  
  
Голос Хакса вывел его из задумчивости.  
  
Все, кто находился в командном центре, смотрели на него. Они не видели лица под маской и сейчас должны были спрашивать у самих себя: обдумывает ли магистр Рен ответ или просто не обращал внимания на их обсуждение, пропуская мимо ушей неинтересные ему вещи?  
  
Кроме Хакса. Он точно знал, что Кайло не слушал, откровенно скучая на перечислении необходимых ресурсов и техники, отчетах о восстановлении города и строительстве правительственного комплекса, в который превращали старый дворец местного правителя.  
  
— Мои соображения, — сказал Кайло вслух, — отлично вам известны… генерал.  
  
Хакс почти улыбнулся, услышав легкую заминку, которую другие проигнорировали или не различили. Ему все еще не придумали нового звания, хотя его роль в нынешнем Первом Ордене было трудно переоценить.  
  
— Что же, тогда продолжим.  
  
Хакс опять обернулся к голографической карте галактики, расцвеченной линиями транспортных, военных и торговых маршрутов. Они проходили и через территории Республики, и через территории Первого Ордена, отмеченные на карте как два размытых облака, уходили в вязкий туман Империи Хаттов, сиротливо висели среди тех звездных систем, на которые никто не предъявил своих прав.  
  
Командный центр здесь, в их нынешней столице, напоминал командный центр «Старкиллера». Кайло порой думал, что все то, к чему Хакс прикладывает руку, будет напоминать «Старкиллер». По его собственному признанию, тот был его выпестованным детищем, тем, что он видел в своих мечтах с подросткового возраста. А может, и раньше.  
  
— Надо же, пока у остальных были эротические фантазии, у тебя — проект оружия массового уничтожения, — пошутил Кайло, когда Хакс сказал ему об этом.  
  
Они тогда вместе стояли на крыше будущего министерства межпланетного сообщения и наблюдали за тем, как за пределами города опускаются и поднимаются корабли с продовольствием. Ветер трепал полы плаща и рукава шинели, которую Хакс, как обычно, просто накинул на плечи.  
  
После реплики о фантазиях Хакс посмотрел Кайло в глаза. Пристально, без улыбки. И спросил:  
  
— А о чем мечтал ты? О славе лорда Вейдера? Или о чем-то не настолько предсказуемом?  
  
Кайло не ответил. Не потому, что стыдился, и даже не потому, что подростком был не он, а Бен Соло, который, по его мнению, умер много лет назад. Не ответил он, потому что понял: любые слова сейчас могли разрушить то хрупкое равновесие, которое они так бережно выстраивали, пройдя через ненависть, попытки взаимного уничтожения, стремление причинить боль, вынужденное сотрудничество, опасливое доверие и смутную надежду на то, что у них двоих может быть что-то нормальное.  
  
Кайло учился сдерживаться, а Хакс учился его сдерживать.  
  
— Ты всегда можешь вновь построить «Старкиллер», — неловко сказал Кайло.  
  
— Это нарушит наше соглашение с Сопротивлением, — ответил Хакс, голос его смягчился, — а значит, и с Республикой.  
  
— Можно подумать, это нас когда-нибудь волновало.  
  
Хакс не ответил.  
  
Теперь, наблюдая за ним, уверенно назначающим ответственных за межпланетное сообщение, Кайло думал, что ему несказанно повезло.  
  


***

  
Хакс пришел во время тренировки и терпеливо дождался ее завершения.  
  
Четверо рыцарей Рен, если считать их вместе с Кайло. Они кружили по залу, одетые в тренировочные штаны и туники. Разумеется, такие же черные, как и все, что было связано с ними. Хакс не понял, что послужило сигналом для завершения, и не понял, кто победил в битве на тренировочных мечах.  
И Темал, и Дэйн вышли без лишних указаний со стороны своего магистра, только Силия остановилась, отправив тренировочный меч на стойку Силой. Хакс мимоходом полюбовался на одну из рыцарей: розовокожая, с огненно-красными волосами, характерными для зелтронианской расы, с точеной фигурой и изящными движениями хищника, она, определенно, была красива. Сугубо с эстетической точки зрения.  
  
Хаксу не положено было знать их имена, на самом деле — не положено было и видеть их без облачений и шлемов, но Кайло делал исключение для него. Это тоже было жестом доверия с его стороны. И то, что Хакс был в курсе всей подноготной рыцарей едва ли не лучше их магистра, знать этому самому магистру было вовсе не обязательно.  
  
— Силия, ты еще что-то хотела? — резко спросил Кайло.  
  
Она блеснула глазами и улыбнулась.  
  
— Я много чего хочу, — сказала Силия, — но редко получаю.  
  
— Иди отсюда, и так зал от зелтронианских феромонов проветривать, — Кайло взмахнул рукой, и двери разъехались, демонстрируя пустынный коридор в крыле, полностью отданном под нужды рыцарей Рен.  
  
— Ложь и провокация, — Силия подмигнула Хаксу и вышла, покачивая бедрами.  
  
Кайло фыркнул, когда двери за ней закрылись.  
  
— Извини, — сказал он, — на нее иногда находит. Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
  
— О том, чтобы скорректировать твой образ в массовом сознании, — ответил Хакс, протягивая ему датапад.  
  
Почти весь вчерашний вечер он потратил на разработку политических роликов, рекламы и упорядочивание новостных оповещений так, чтобы они доносили правильные мысли правильным прослойкам населения.  
  
Хакс почти жалел, что в Академии не уделял должное время занятиям по риторике и пропаганде, считая, что ему понадобится только малая доля того, что там преподавалось. С другой стороны, он понимал и то, что опасно нести все на себе. Разделение обязанностей, разделение влияния — чтобы правительство напоминало не змею, обвившую кольцами половину галактики, а мох, растущий повсюду и, когда-нибудь, вирус — проникающий в каждую клетку, чтобы люди сами подчинялись указаниям свыше, просто потому, что иначе для них было бы немыслимо.  
  
И Хакс был рад тому, что его мечты об этом разделяют и другие. Разделяют и понимают, о чем он говорит.  
  
— Мы должны сделать так, чтобы вера в наши слова была естественной, — удивительно, как легко Дофельд Митака высказывал свои мысли, стеснительность не исчезла, но отступила на задний план. — Чтобы ни у кого не возникало вопроса: «А точно ли это так?»  
  
Тэниссон оперся локтями на стол и заметил, указывая на голографическую схему, где было лого каждого крупного информационного портала в голонете:  
  
— Мы можем менять прошлое, хотя бы в официальных источниках. И в тех, что будут позиционировать себя, как независимые, но которые мы все равно будем контролировать.  
  
Хакс отметил для себя, что у него появилось двое неплохих претендентов на ведущие роли в министерстве информации. Ханна Штейн, еще одна из его бывших офицеров, с которой он уже обсуждал варианты медиа-влияния раньше, молча прислушивалась к беседе. Она едва заметно кивнула Хаксу, подтверждая, что Митака и Тэннисон ей подходят.  
  
— Нужно заняться речью, — сказал Хакс вслух, — в которой я поздравлю Первый Орден с победой и сообщу о своем решении уйти в отставку… Сугубо в глазах общественности, разумеется.  
  
Он мог бы не уточнять: все, сидящие здесь, понимали, что никто никогда не отказывается от власти, даже если пытается обмануть самого себя на этот счет.  
  
— Не уверен, что вам стоит заниматься речью, при всем уважении сэр, — Митака запнулся, осознавая, что сказал лишнего. — Не подумайте ничего плохого…  
  
— …но агрессивные методы, которые нужны были во время войны, а, значит, и мои речи с риторикой, построенной на ненависти и превосходстве, теперь не годятся. Это вы хотите сказать?  
  
— Мне нравились ваши речи, — сказал Митака, напрягаясь так, будто готовился к удару, — я даже предлагаю использовать некоторые фрагменты в дальнейшем.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, я просто высказал собственные мысли на этот счет, — ответил Хакс. — Сейчас нам нужно кое-что другое.  
  
— А еще нам нужен тот, кого можно использовать как универсальный аппарат запугивания, — если Митака смутился, то Тэннисон — нет. — И, мне кажется, здесь у вас уже есть кое-кто на примете…  
  
Теперь Кайло и читал результаты дальнейшего обсуждения и споров, в которых каждый рисковал сорвать голос, а решающим все равно было мнение Хакса.  
  
— Ты собираешься сделать из рыцарей Рен каких-то чудовищ, — сказал Кайло, читая сценарий и то, что должно было стать официальной позицией для него и его личного ордена внутри Первого Ордена.  
  
— Вы и так чудовища, — Хакс сложил руки на груди.  
  
Сегодня вечером ему предстояло произнести собственную речь, в которой он объявит, что больше не нужен Первому Ордену как генерал. Он избавится от мундира, который словно стал его второй кожей.  
  
Никогда бы Хакс не подумал, что мысль о чем-то подобном будет его расстраивать.  
  
— Вы будете словно силой природы, — продолжил он, объясняя точку зрения на образ рыцарей Рен, — карающей нарушителей, скрытых врагов и предателей. Но при этом — милостивой к простым гражданам, что соблюдают правила.  
  
Кайло хмыкнул и покрутил датапад в руках.  
  
— Судя по всему, «скрытым врагом» может оказаться любой.  
  
— Именно в этом и суть, — подтвердил Хакс, — каждый будет опасаться, что сегодня придут за ним, но злорадствовать, когда придут за соседом.  
  
Кайло фыркнул:  
  
— Люди могут взбунтоваться, — сказал он задумчиво, — как было со старой Империей.  
  
— Нет. Никто не будет бунтовать, пока опасность висит не над ними, а лишь над малой частью населения, ошибка Империи была в том, что она позволила недовольство слишком многим. И позволила этим недовольным жить.  
  
Кайло сократил расстояние между ними и произнес шепотом, почти коснувшись лбом лба Хакса:  
  
— Ты собираешься сделать из моих рыцарей палачей?  
  
— А ты против?  
  
Кайло молчал.  
  
— Видимо, не против, — Хакс облизнул губы: близость Кайло отчасти отвлекала его от мыслей.  
  
Должно было пройти больше времени, прежде чем он перестанет на него так реагировать. Хакс надеялся, что время поможет, потому что слишком глубокие привязанности могут быть рычагом контроля.  
  
— Мне не нравится, что ты пытаешься решить что-то за меня, — сказал Кайло.  
  
— Тебе самому все подходит.  
  
Это было привычной игрой. Кайло хотел, чтобы его убеждали и просили. Хакс отказывался это делать. Раньше Кайло злился, ломал вещи, угрожал, а потом, после повторения всех рациональных выкладок, смирялся. И позже признавал правоту Хакса.  
Теперь он только выдохнул еле слышно:  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Отступать от Хакса он не торопился, так и стоял, задумчиво глядя в глаза. Слишком долго, чтобы это было безопасно или разумно.  
  
— Обсудим детали позже, — сказал Хакс, отворачиваясь и уходя от его взгляда. — Нужно все отработать до последней мелочи. И это значит — никакой импровизации.  
  
Кайло рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты так любишь командовать, — сказал он. — Все твое вечное стремление к власти!  
  
— Разве ситхи не стремятся к власти? — спросил Хакс.  
  
— Отчасти, — ответил Кайло. — Мы стремимся, но ради могущества и ради свободы.  
  
«Свобода». Хакс мысленно повторил это слово. Перекатил его на языке, представил несколько смыслов и значений. Несколько эмоциональных окрасок.  
  
И отбросил.  
  
— А ты на самом деле собираешься в отставку? И все бросить? — спросил Кайло, когда Хакс уже направился к дверям.  
  
— От власти не отказываются, — ответил тот, не оборачиваясь.  
  
Когда несколькими днями позднее Кайло улетел по делам Первого Ордена, а Силия принесла новую порцию информации о рыцарях Рен, Хакс задумался о том, насколько по-разному они воспринимают мир и то, что для них важно.  
  
— Ты не боишься, что твой магистр что-нибудь заподозрит? — спросил Хакс, потирая ноющие виски.  
  
В его кабинете было слишком яркое освещение, раньше он не замечал, но малое количество сна делало раздражающие мелочи заметно неприятнее. Как и жесткое сиденье, как и холод столешницы, как и слишком яркое пятно картины на стене. И как он мог выбрать такую безвкусицу?  
  
— У Кайло есть только две степени доверия, — заговорила Силия. Она сидела в кресле для посетителей, заложив ногу за ногу; зелтронианка была много серьезнее, когда оказывалась одна. — Или он доверяет целиком и полностью, или нет.  
  
В компании рыцарей Рен Силия играла определенную роль. Как и второй информатор Хакса — Темал.  
  
Он полагал немного смешным, что получал данные от парочки представителей нечеловеческих рас среди рыцарей Рен. Потому что по слухам, которые курсировали еще давным-давно, до уничтожения «Старкиллера», Хакс должен был бы испытывать к ним отвращение. На деле ему всегда казались неуместными ксенофобские замашки Империи. И переносить их в Первый Орден он не собирался.  
  
— В твоих словах я слышу неодобрение, — заметил Хакс.  
  
Силия пожала плечами, затянутыми в черноту глухих одежд рыцарей.  
  
— Мы верны нашему магистру, — сказала она, — но кто наш магистр сегодня — решаем тоже мы.  
  
— Я тебя услышал, — кивнул Хакс, — но не думаю, что прямо сейчас смена власти будет уместной. Кайло неплохо справляется со своей ролью. И нужен мне там, где он сейчас.  
  
Силия поднялась и церемонно поклонилась перед тем, как надеть шлем и выйти из кабинета.  
  
Хакс привычно ощутил себя так, будто шаровая молния, наконец, вылетела вон, и можно начинать дышать.  
  


***

  
Он замечал изменения. Кайло никогда не считал себя слепым или глухим.  
  
Изменения в Первом Ордене были естественными: государство набирало силу, становилось не просто военной организацией, в которую он когда-то пришел, усложнялось, превращалось в менее однозначную систему, находило новые цели.  
  
Изменения в Хаксе тоже выглядели нормальными. Кайло допускал, что тот всегда был таким, просто часть навыков не была ему нужна, а черты характера мешали в продвижении по службе. Теперь двигаться выше было просто некуда.  
  
Но сейчас он отдалился, и Кайло чувствовал себя неуютно, как тот, кто упускает нечто важное.  
  
Он улетел на одну из пограничных планет вместе с двумя своими рыцарями, Темалом и Сан-Чи. Оттуда пришло сообщение про подозрительную активность и что-то, здорово напоминавшее влияние Силы.  
  
— Тебя что-то беспокоит, — сказала Сан-Чи, — и это не наше задание.  
  
Девушка была лучшим пилотом среди рыцарей Рен, уступая разве что Кайло, и то — сомнительно. Способности к Силе ей заменяли хорошая интуиция и жизненный опыт: Сан-Чи родилась в космосе и впервые взялась за штурвал, сидя на руках матери, а всю жизнь провела в постоянных перелетах.  
  
— Мое беспокойство тебя не касается, — сказал Кайло.  
  
— Даже так, — протянула Сан-Чи.  
  
Позже, уже на планете, Кайло заметил, как она отвела в сторону Темала, казавшимся до смешного мускулистым рядом с худой и высокой Сан-Чи. Понять, кто стал предметом их разговора, можно было и без применения Силы.  
  
Миссия оказалась пустышкой: группа мошенников посчитала, что они могут обогатиться с помощью парочки дешевых фокусов и угроз.  
  
Рыцари Рен быстро объяснили, в чем именно была их стратегическая ошибка. В соответствии с тем образом, который им создало министерство информации.  
  
Кайло любил, когда о нем говорили, но ему до сих пор казалось странным, что о нем говорят: не просто его поступки, а то, как эти поступки специально интерпретируют. Как специально распускают слухи и специально создают образ будто не реальной личности, а выдуманного персонажа.  
  
— Мне кажется, нас отправили сюда с другой целью, — сказала Сан-Чи на обратном пути. — Темал, ты точно не ошибся со своим предсказанием?  
  
— Не ошибся. Что-то меняется, но я не уверен, что именно, — полумаска, скрывавшая ту часть лица, где у человека были бы глаза, мешала различать его мимику, а мысли и эмоции Темал всегда хорошо экранировал.  
  
Кайло не сомневался в способностях миралука, но сомневался в том, какие именно движения в Силе тот способен замечать. Он и сам ощущал беспокойство, но предсказания никогда не были его сильной стороной.  
  
По возвращении в столицу он заметил, что привычные штурмовики, патрулирующие улицы, сменились людьми в более легких черных пластинчатых доспехах.  
  
А рядом с бывшим дворцом и важными административными постройками появилась дополнительная охрана.  
  
Браслеты из кортозиса у них казались лишней предосторожностью. Кайло мог придумать объяснение для этого, например, сказать, что война с опять воссозданной Республикой могла начаться вновь. А на их стороне теперь были джедаи. Пусть только двое, но вопрос времени, когда станет больше.  
  
Но проблема была в том, что такому объяснению Кайло не верил до конца. И чувствовал обиду, потому что ему казалось, что защита эта от него и тех его рыцарей, что владели Силой, и к поясам которых было пристегнуто световое оружие.  
  
Потому он в тот же вечер задал вопрос Хаксу, больше ожидая страдальческого вздоха и совета унять паранойю.  
  
Комнату, которую они делили, окутывал зеленью местный закат, лампы еще не горели и не изгоняли ее прочь.  
  
Хакс теперь носил белое, на его одежде не было знаков отличия, и легко можно было принять его за простого гражданина, все равно — из Первого Ордена или из Республики. Кайло мимолетно подумал о том, что был бы не против, чтобы кто-то запечатлел их, стоящих рядом. Черное и белое, как иллюстрация к истории об извечной борьбе Света и Тьмы. Только такой, где нет ни Света, ни Тьмы, а лишь просачивающаяся извне липкая зелень.  
  
— В руках рыцарей Рен световое оружие, — сказал Хакс. — Охрана должна иметь, что им противопоставить.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я или мои рыцари нападем на тебя? На остальное правительство? — спросил Кайло.  
  
— Я не исключаю такого варианта.  
  
Кайло не мог сказать, что Хакс никогда не врал, но мог сказать, что Хакс всегда верил в то, что говорил. Это даже пугало.  
  
— Это… — Кайло кашлянул, — оскорбительно, знаешь ли.  
  
Хакс шагнул к нему и взял за руку, стянул перчатку, откинул ее на стол. Свои он перестал носить какое-то время назад. Кайло не отметил, когда именно.  
  
— Рыцари Рен воплощают страх, — сказал Хакс, обводя пальцами костяшки, — разумеется, вас боятся.  
  
— Это ты позаботился о том, чтобы нас воспринимали именно так, а не иначе, — ответил Кайло.  
  
Он хотел выдернуть руку из хватки Хакса, но не сделал этого, позволил ему переплести их пальцы.  
  
— Это была и моя идея тоже, — сказал Хакс, не глядя ему в глаза, — но внедрением образа занималось министерство информации. Там работают люди, которые в этом талантливее меня.  
  
Свободной рукой, все еще затянутой в перчатку, Кайло коснулся щеки Хакса и встретился с ним взглядом.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня боялся, — сказал Кайло. — Это… неправильно. Пусть другие боятся, так даже лучше. Но не ты.  
  
— Магистр Ордена Рен, — произнес Хакс, выделяя каждое слово, — внушает страх. Всем и каждому. Если я не буду в это верить, то как поверят другие?  
  
— А может быть исключение? — спросил Кайло, прислушиваясь к эмоциям и ощущениям Хакса, которые тот неохотно открывал ему вслух.  
  
— Нет. Или все, или никто.  
  
Тяжело было понять, дразнит ли Хакс его или говорит серьезно. Даже эмоции были приглушены. Похоже было, что и то, и другое.  
  
— Тогда мне, видимо, придется перестать быть магистром, — в тон ему ответил Кайло.  
  
— Но ты этого не сделаешь.  
  
— Нет. Как ты и говорил, от власти не отказываются.  
  
Хакс коротко улыбнулся и потянулся за поцелуем, Кайло ответил ему, прикрывая глаза и сжимая его пальцы.  
  
Солнце опустилось за горизонт, и их окутала тьма.  
  


***

  
Кайло терпеть не мог чужие планы. Это Хакс знал всегда, и он не удивился его возвращению, хотя оно и должно было произойти только на следующей неделе. Не удивился и паническим сообщениям от персонала посадочной площадки, от охраны и потом — от личного секретаря. Спокойствие, насколько мог судить Хакс, сохранил только адъютант.  
  
Кайло ворвался в зал, как ураган, как песчаная буря или та самая пресловутая шаровая молния.  
  
Он был бы рад направить свой гнев на живых существ, но Хакс заботливо предложил всем покинуть зал, когда только поступило первое сообщение. Пока Кайло искал его в кабинете и громил мебель, у группы людей, решавших судьбу этой половины галактики, было время уйти. Хакс бережно подбирал каждого из них, и ему не хотелось бы терять их так быстро.  
  
Потому в зале, сидя во главе овального стола, он остался в одиночестве.  
  
Кайло… нет, магистр рыцарей Рен, стоял на пороге: массивная фигура в черном, с лицом, скрытым шлемом. Предмет ужаса и восхищения, образ неминуемости правосудия Первого Ордена, образ гнева, обращенного на врагов. Хакс любовался им и бережно перебирал в голове все то, что тщательно вписывали в медиа-продукты и в новостные сводки. Кайло не станет или его место займет кто-то другой, но магистр — будет жить. Его образ уже прочно укоренился в сознании людей.  
  
Магистр медленно пошел вперед, и двери за его спиной закрылись. Он снял шлем и мимоходом опустил его на лакированную поверхность стола, огибая его, направляясь к безмолвному Хаксу.  
  
— Я был на Теонизе, — сказал Кайло громко. — Генерал Фазма руководила отступлением, а я остался…  
  
Хакс видел тени, залегшие под его глазами, видел легкую щетину и выражение лица, которое не мог прочесть однозначно.  
  
— В лагере республиканских сил, — его голос звучал уже глуше.  
  
Он был уже близко, так, что Хаксу пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Важно сохранять зрительный контакт. Пусть это не спасет от молнии, но спасет от дикого зверя, если он привык тебе доверять.  
  
— Догадываешься, что я узнал? — шепотом спросил Кайло.  
  
— И что ты узнал? — голос Хакса звучал обычно, достаточно громко, чтобы разбить нагнетаемую тишину, но его одного не хватило, чтобы избавиться от чувства угрозы.  
  
— Это не Республика начала войну, — сказал Кайло, — а Первый Орден.  
  
Хакс прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Война никогда не заканчивалась, — произнес он. — Просто затихла на время.  
  
— Но мы ее возобновили! Возобновили активные действия!  
  
Хакс не спорил и не отвечал. Кайло с грохотом выдвинул ближайший стул и сел на него.  
  
— Это Первый Орден начал войну? — спросил он, так отчаянно всматриваясь в его глаза, что Хакс даже в недоумении выгнул бровь.  
  
— Когда тебя начали беспокоить жизни наших врагов?  
  
— Это не ответ, — сказал Кайло.  
  
Хакс промолчал.  
  
— Ты же хотел мира, — не сразу удалось понять, что же он слышит в его голосе. Больше всего походило на отчаяние.  
  
— Я никогда не говорил про «мир», — ответил Хакс медленно, — я говорил про стабильность.  
  
Кайло ударил кулаком по столу, стаканы вздрогнули и зазвенели, одна из ламп на стене выпустила сноп искр и потухла.  
  
— И ты начал войну?! — от голоса Кайло потухла еще одна лампа.  
  
— А что может быть стабильнее войны? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Хакс. — Стабильнее постоянных конфликтов за планеты между территориями Первого Ордена и Республики? Стабильнее необходимости поддерживать армию? Стабильнее новостных сводок, в которых говорят: «Война все еще продолжается»? Она и не закончится никогда.  
  
Кайло помотал головой.  
  
— Это все ради твоей любимой власти? — поинтересовался он.  
  
Хакс улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты говоришь так, будто не любишь войну.  
  
Вздох Кайло был глубоким и тяжелым.  
  
— Я не вижу в этом цели, Хакс. Не вижу смысла в войне, где никто не может победить и даже не пытается.  
  
Он протянул к нему руку, но уронил, не коснувшись.  
  
— Ты не видишь цели, потому что ее и нет, — продолжил Хакс спокойно. — Цель войны — это война. Понятный враг. Черное и белое. Джедаи против ситхов, если тебе очень хочется. Простые жители спят спокойно, зная, что линия фронта где-то далеко. Солдаты получают жалованье, ресурсы и налоги уходят на нужды армии, и никто не ропщет, потому что знают: так нужно. Те же, кому не подходит, вольны стать предателями и преступниками. Вольны стать врагами.  
  
— Но… это…  
  
Кайло поджал губы и замолчал на несколько минут, а потом поднял голову и пристально посмотрел Хаксу в глаза.  
  
— Я уничтожу тебя, — четко сказал он.  
  
— Ты можешь, — пожал плечами Хакс, — но это ничего не изменит. Моя смерть будет ударом по системе, но не разрушит ее. Уже не разрушит.  
  
Хакс не допускал сомнений в том, что говорил. Ему хотелось верить в бессмертие Первого Ордена, и он верил. Скоро все, созданное им, обретет мощь. Детали механизма окончательно займут свои места, и даже он сам перестанет иметь в нем значение. Величайшая красота системы, которой безразличен даже ее автор. Система без слабых мест.  
  
Та красота, которой не хватало «Старкиллеру».  
  
После его уничтожения Хакс был разбит, он считал свою жизнь завершенной, он хотел умереть вместе со своей мечтой, хотел превратиться в пепел и межзвездную пыль. Но у него был приказ спасти Кайло. И Кайло, сам того не зная, спас Хакса.  
  
— Я — убийца, — сказал Кайло вслух. — Никогда не стыдился этого и не собираюсь. Но для тебя у меня нет слов.  
  
— Значит, ты теперь против Первого Ордена? — уточнил Хакс на всякий случай.  
  
— Объяви меня врагом общества, если тебе так хочется!  
  
Он поднялся, схватил со стола шлем и пошел к дверям, не оглядываясь.  
  
Хакс поймал себя на том, что не боится Кайло. Пусть ощущение Силы, ощущение, словно перед ударом молнии, осталось, но тот самый почти мистический страх перед магистром рыцарей Рен уходил. Растворялся в пустоте с каждым шагом Кайло к дверям.  
  
Облик магистра, фигура, закутанная в плащ, с глухой маской вместо лица, до сих пор заставлял сердце сжиматься, но больше этот образ не относился к Кайло.  
  
Сам того не зная, он перестал быть для Хакса магистром рыцарей Рен.  
  
Это означало только одно: Первому Ордену скоро предстояло сменить человека, скрытого маской и плащом.  
  
Фигура Рена останется, а Кайло станет просто Кайло.  
  
Двери закрылись с грохотом.  
  


***

  
Вероятно, было глупо верить в то, что он может что-то изменить без представлений о том, что и как нужно менять.  
  
Кайло покинул столицу в тот же день, послав сообщение всем своим рыцарям. Силия не ответила, и позже он узнал, что ее взяли под стражу без предъявления обвинений, Дэйн и Темал присоединились к нему так быстро, как смогли, Сан-Чи — в следующем порту, где стоял один из ее кораблей, доставшихся в наследство. Она разумно сказала, что «Ипсилон» слишком уж заметен.  
  
От Тенел и Кипа новостей не было. Кайло надеялся, что они залегли на дно до того, как новая специализированная гвардия успела их схватить.  
  
— Полетим теперь к Республике? — спросила Сан-Чи, когда они выскочили в гипер, скрываясь от корабля с военной маркировкой Первого Ордена.  
  
— Нет. Мы же не предатели, — с легким раздражением ответил Кайло.  
  
— Возможно, нам стоило бы ими стать, — сказала она.  
  
Кайло вспомнил ее слова позже, когда оказался в плену. Смешно и глупо: напороться в порту на того самого проклятого штурмовика-перебежчика, который узнал его в лицо и догадался по поводу шрама.  
  
Плана у Кайло не было. Они как раз собирались его разработать, Темал был слишком тихим даже для себя, Сан-Чи и Дэйн больше мешали. Потому Кайло и отправился проветриться.  
  
У бывшего штурмовика были дружки, а у тех — дротики с транквилизатором. Перед тем, как сознание уплыло в небытие, Кайло подумал, что слишком уж похоже на то, что его выслеживали специально. Разве что Сила была так зла, что подстроила настолько изощренную череду случайностей.  
  
В себя Кайло пришел отрезанным от Силы, в комнате, светлой до рези в глазах, перегороженной защитным экраном.  
  
За которым стояла Лея Органа-Соло, нынешний верховный главнокомандующий Республики. Ее форма со всеми знаками отличия не давала усомниться в статусе.  
  
— Меня предал кто-то из моих людей? — спросил Кайло, поднимаясь с узкой койки. — Или выследил кто-то из твоих?  
  
— От Первого Ордена уже поступил запрос, — вместо ответа сказала Лея и скривилась. — Они хотят, чтобы я вернула тебя им.  
  
Кайло отметил мысленно, что она сказала только «тебя». Не «вас». Значит, Сан-Чи, Темал и Дэйн в безопасности. Или предатели. Если последнее, то вопрос, работают ли они на Хакса или на Лею.  
  
— Сенат будет долго обсуждать этот вопрос? — спросил Кайло, точно зная ответ.  
  
— Нет. По закону военного времени решение принимаю я.  
  
Что-то похожее на обиду подняло голову в душе Кайло.  
  
— Как удобна для тебя война, да, мама? — спросил он. — Ты у власти. И ты не просто оппозиция или революционерка!  
  
— Я поняла, что никто не станет защищать революционеров после того, как они свергнут существующий режим, — ответила Лея. — И приспособилась.  
  
Кайло молчал, она тоже.  
  
Лея могла бы попробовать выведать у него секреты Первого Ордена, но не делала этого. И Кайло было даже жаль, что из-за этого у него вроде бы нет и повода ответить ей со всей возможной грубостью.  
  
— Где Люк? — спросил Кайло. — Меня сдерживает кто-то другой. Не он. Я чувствую.  
  
Он помнил, что его дядя всегда присутствовал на переговорах, порой лично, порой — как голограмма. Он избегал встречи с Кайло, хотя пару раз вступал в схватку с кем-то из рыцарей Рен, он принимал участие в войне, начатой Хаксом… и потому казалось странным, что сейчас он не стоит рядом со своей сестрой.  
  
— Зачем тебе это знать? — поинтересовалась Лея.  
  
— Потому что чиссы обвиняют Рей в том, что она вмешалась в их пограничный спор, — ответил Кайло. — Мой дядя полетел ее вытаскивать, верно? Как видишь, я кое-что знаю. И могу быть полезен, у вас сейчас каждый человек на счету.  
  
Он не был уверен, пытается ли убедить ее или себя. «Если мать поверит, что я могу вернуться к Свету, то, может быть, поможет».  
  
— Ты можешь быть полезен, — согласилась Лея. — Мне еще вести дела с Первым Орденом, так что я и верну тебя им.  
  
Кайло шагнул вперед, и она отступила на шаг, не доверяя энергетическому экрану между ними.  
  
— Ты вправду веришь, что тогда война прекратится? Что Республика получит спорные территории?! Ты глупа!  
  
Он ожидал, что Лея развернется, уйдет, оставив его, перейдет к оскорблениям… он не ожидал спокойного ответа:  
  
— Спорные территории не настолько важны. И я знаю, что война не прекратится, Бен.  
  
Кайло вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит.  
  
— Тогда зачем ты ее продолжаешь? — спросил он, чувствуя себя странно беспомощным, как будто ему снова пять лет, он подхватил падающую вазу Силой, но слишком сильно, и она все равно разбилась.  
  
— Когда-нибудь, может быть — скоро, Республика и Первый Орден объединятся ради победы над общим врагом, — сказала Лея. — А до тех пор между нами невозможен абсолютный мир. И, если подумать, не слишком и нужен.  
  
— Потому что из-за мира ты потеряешь власть? — подсказал Кайло.  
  
— Потому что из-за мира я потеряю власть, — согласилась Лея.  
  
То, что она говорила, до боли напоминало Хакса. Кайло не был напуган, скорее — обескуражен. Слишком давно он отказался считать Лею Органу-Соло своей матерью, но ему всегда казалось, что он ее хотя бы понимает.  
  
— Так ты собираешься отдать меня собственным врагам, просто потому что считаешь, что когда-то будешь их союзницей? — спросил он. — И потому что тебе хочется оставаться у власти в Республике?  
  
— А еще потому, что я зла на тебя, — ответила Лея.  
  
Эта честность тоже была внезапной.  
  
— Просто месть, да, мать?  
  
— Ты сам выбрал Первый Орден, — Лея развела руками, — прими последствия.  
  
— Они убьют меня, — сказал Кайло.  
  
Он не собирался молить ее о пощаде и старался не допустить в голос лишних интонаций. Просто констатация факта. Его убьют. Возможно, даже лично Хакс, влюбленный в свою власть ничуть не меньше Леи.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, — она покачала головой. — Не думаю, что все закончится так просто.  
  
Он промолчал.  
  
— Ты убил своего отца, Бен, — продолжила Лея, — вряд ли я смогу тебе когда-нибудь простить это как мать или жена.  
  
— Значит, уничтоженную звездную систему ты простила? И начатую опять войну? — зло спросил Кайло. — Мне, Хаксу, Первому Ордену?!  
  
— Как политик — определенно, — ответила она. — Как человека — это меня ужасает.  
  
Кайло опустил голову.  
  
— И отдаешь меня им ты тоже как политик.  
  
Он закрыл глаза, когда Лея ответила:  
  
— Да.  
  


***

  
Хакс надеялся, что все не закончится так. Надеялся, но готовился к подобному исходу. Застенки вовсе не должны быть грязными и темными, а в пыточных стоит соблюдать стерильность. Таковы были его взгляды.  
  
Потому шаги гулко отзывались в безликом сером коридоре, одном из многих в этом здании. Оно было построено в новой столице в числе первых.  
  
Двери и стены не пропускали звуков, стояла тишина, пусть и почти в каждой камере сидел преступник, или предатель, или тот, кого посчитали угрозой целям Первого Ордена.  
  
Хакс старался прочесть каждое дело, чтобы знать, кого и как можно использовать в дальнейшем.  
  
Но один случай был особым.  
  
Надзиратель, мужчина с внешностью столь непримечательной, что даже Хакс не запомнил лица, распахнул дверь и пропустил его внутрь.  
  
Кайло Рен, бывший магистр рыцарей Рен, висел, подвешенный за руки, низко опустив голову, и опирался на полусогнутые в коленях ноги. Заведомо неудобная поза. Браслеты кандалов, сдерживающих Силу, мерцали синим.  
  
На нем не было одежды, и наверное, впервые с тех пор, как он вытащил его со «Старкиллера» и обрабатывал раны, Хакс едва замечал это. Тогда Кайло был для него просто пациентом, физическим телом, грузом, который нужно доставить целым. Сейчас он был для него… Хакс задумался, подбирая аналог. Наполовину обезвреженной вражеской ракетой. Именно так.  
  
Кайло был изранен. Несмотря на старания врачей, раны открывались и кровоточили, бледную кожу покрывали синяки и ссадины.  
  
— Ты пришел пытать меня лично? — Кайло поднял голову, глядя на Хакса слегка мутным взглядом.  
  
— Нет. Я пришел поговорить.  
  
— Мои рыцари… — начал Кайло.  
  
— Выбирают нового магистра, — ответил Хакс.  
  
Кайло мог почувствовать его ложь. Как бы эта комната и эти кандалы ни глушили способности, все равно — такое скрыть было бы сложно. Но Хакс и не пытался. Он говорил правду. Это всегда оставалось его оружием и всегда помогало победить.  
Говори правду или поверь в то, что тебе необходимо сделать правдой. Тебя не уличат во лжи, если ее не будет.  
  
Он не врал и теперь. Кайло спросил:  
  
— Ради чего ты вообще живешь?  
  
Он хотел повысить голос, но надорванные связки не позволили. Кайло закашлялся.  
  
Хакс подошел ближе, глядя сверху вниз.  
  
— Ради власти, конечно, — ответил он на вопрос Кайло.  
  
— Власть ради власти?  
  
Можно было бы поверить, что это как тогда, раньше, когда они вели подобные разговоры. Когда Кайло не объявил, что отрекается от идей Первого Ордена.  
  
— Это единственная возможная цель, — сказал Хакс.  
  
— Ты меня вообще когда-нибудь любил? — спросил Кайло с горечью. — Или я был только инструментом, чтобы получить твою драгоценную власть?  
  
Хакс поднял его голову за подбородок и заглянул в глаза.  
  
— Конечно, любил, — сказал он честно, — и люблю до сих пор. Всем сердцем и душой.  
  
Кайло молчал, не просил, не угрожал, не бросался оскорблениями. И тишина эта говорила о том, как близок он к последней грани, и одновременно о том, как далек от всего, чего бы Хакс для него хотел.  
  
— Прости, — сказал он, — мне жаль, что все вышло именно так.  
  
Хакс коснулся его сжатых распухших губ своими и быстро отстранился от дернувшегося было Кайло.  
  
— Тебе не жаль, — сказал тот, опять опуская голову, — ты никогда и не собирался делить со мной правление. И не собираешься делить его с новым магистром Рен.  
  
Хакс вздохнул.  
  
— «Делить»? — переспросил он ласково. — Кайло, я никогда не использовал этого слова. Я хотел, чтобы ты был рядом со мной, но только и всего. Властью не делятся, ее не обретают, чтобы отдать. Мне кажется, об этом мы с тобой говорили.  
  
Кайло засмеялся. Это не был хохот сумасшедшего, не был смешок висельника, и уж точно не было веселье победителя. Только хриплый, надсадный и кашляющий смех того, кто считает, что потерял все.  
  
— И что теперь? — спросил Кайло. — Убьешь меня? Сделаешь примером для других?  
  
— Вовсе нет, — Хакс уже стоял у дверей, когда Кайло поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Ты послужишь примером, верно, но живым. Ты разделишь мои взгляды, Кайло, будешь стоять рядом со мной и поддерживать Первый Орден во всем и по-настоящему проникнешься идеями. Пусть не сегодня и не завтра, но когда-нибудь. Возможно, это окажется последним, что ты сделаешь в жизни, но так будет.  
  
— Я умру раньше, — отозвался Кайло.  
  
Хакс не стал отвечать, он только коснулся панели, давая знать, что закончил.  
  


***

  
Первый Орден праздновал очередную победу. Под его крыло вернулись три планеты из спорных территорий. Из тех отчетов, что позволено было видеть простым гражданам, можно было вынести: силы Республики сами сложили оружие, правительство планет принесло присягу Первому Ордену, простые люди праздновали и приветствовали армию цветами.  
  
Тот, кого все знали просто как Кайло, вещал с каждого голоэкрана, и в глазах его светилась неподдельная вера.  
  
Официальная биография гласила, что раньше он был магистром рыцарей Рен, но позже понял, что не хочет нести страх, но хочет нести надежду.  
  
Он снял маску, обратился ко всем существам на всех планетах под управлением Первого Ордена и рассказал о том, сколь прекрасное время их ждет в будущем.  
  
Мало кто знал, что, говоря об этом в студии, перед записывающим его речь дроидом, Кайло неотрывно смотрел на того, у кого даже не было звания или титула, но без кого не принималось ни одного решения.  
  
Кайло смотрел на Хакса и готов был плакать от счастья от одной его улыбки. Он верил в него. Верил в Первый Орден. И больше не сомневался.


End file.
